winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Please read my userpage first! :) 2. Don't block/accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong. 3. Admins; if I did anything wrong and you're gonna block me, tell me the reason on my TALK PAGE FIRST 4. (most important!) NO COPYING MY STYLE PLEASE!!!!!!!! (One of my favourite pics!) Winx Club Premiere Poster 1.png|Click the picture!!!|link=User:NTA65bz Winx Club Concert Poster 1.png|Archives|link=User talk:NTA65bz/Archives Please read this first! Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to admins! I MENT YOU ARE COPYING HER TALKBOXES!!!!!!!!!!! AND EVEN HER PROFILE!STOP PLAYING DUMB!♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) : ♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) yes please change it. Why did you change it in the first place when the sig was a request?Winxer11 (talk) 01:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) See? I told you Fanpop has amazing pictures (especially the GIFS). -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 15:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 00:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I went there last month. -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 08:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Its allright... Well, It's a bit hard.........The way of making 1 talkbox, 3 talkbox, or more talkbox...Each are different. It's a bit complicated. Well, I learned the codes after Rose had made me my template. I figured everything out by my own. It's all about ->{ part. I can't really explain :c ♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 10:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) http://makeagif.com is where I usually use. Not gifsoup -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 11:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you have English dictionary nearby? Or even Google Translate is okay. "Stalker" is the noun of the verb "stalk". ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I love it! If you have 30 photos it can be into 1''' gif! -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 11:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Your Tecna signature has ‡ and have you realized that † and ‡ are for death only? -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 12:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I didn't realize that xD Oh, life is good. The weather is just really cold... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Except the people on Earth, anyone lives in anywhere belonging to the Magic Dimension are magical creatures. And please stop adding unnecessary pictures here! You repeat doing that for times! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Najmah :)! Yes, that's true - I can do fan-arts ^^! 04:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, the ones you used on your gallery but removed since you don't want 'em anymore. I'm really lazy to revert that, but if I do, this can surely lead you to a direct blog... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Have you read my old blog? It says I won't be on Winx Wiki much! And, hey, how 'bout you make a signature on Community Central? 'Cause something interesting will happen! :D -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 10:21, July 19, 2013 (UTC) At the time I deleted them, they were not in any categories. And if they had been, I wouldn't have been that free contacting you! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hi. Sorry about the confusion with your talk page -- I think I clicked the wrong button when I tried to edit. If you wish to rename your account you can request a new name at . Make sure you read all of the information there first :) -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I had already finished watching SM years ago. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I think you should make a signature at Community Central. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'''Victoria Justice]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'Freak the Freak Out']] 06:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure :), you can find many bases here, and here. I also can do bases, so feel free to ask me to do one for you ^^! 09:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Najmah :D! How are you :3? 04:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Najmah, look at this screenshot Daniella took! :( http://tgama.teenagedreams.wikia.com/wiki/File:Look.jpg [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine i've been hearing about cyberix stuff that i doubt is true but i could be what do you think?And thanks :) What?@@♥PRINCESS LION Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 03:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Najmah can you please register on Skype so that we can video call and make the song? I got blocked on Facebook. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 08:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) My FB doesn't work of for video call. Register on Skype. My username there is stella.1013 [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 16:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a proper signature? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 10:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll explain on FB. Open it! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 10:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I hope it's not cyberix sorry gotta go sorry byeWinxer11 (talk) 11:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Various show. Why are you curious? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:34, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you online Najmah? If yes open FB 'cuz it's time for some lyrics! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind about that. And yes, already. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is. And no, I haven't. I don't watch any movies in Youtube, or even just single episodes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC)